Memories
by flyingleafbunny
Summary: In which Yuuri shares his memories of Vicchan with Victor


_"He's so cute. What are you going to name him?" Yuko enthusiastically asks._

 _"Victor" said Yuuri while holding a brown puppy in his arms._

 _The small brown puppy barked happily as he was being carried by his new owner._

* * *

"Oh, Yuuri. So you were here all along." Victor said as he slid open the door. He entered into a room where the Katsuki family holds a small shrine for the family's deceased pet Vicchan.

Startled, Yuuri asked, "Ah Victor. I'm sorry but is something wrong?" He was seated in front of a small shrine.

The shrine consists of a framed photo of a young Yuuri and a small brown poodle. There were also a couple of dog tags and a vase with incense.

"Not really." Victor said as he sat down next to Yuuri. "Just wondering where you have been for the past hour."

"I've been paying my respects to my pet poodle Vicchan. This day is actually when I first brought him home from the pet store years ago. It seems like it was yesterday." Yuuri said with a tinge of nostalgia.

Before Victor lets Yuuri speak further, he asks "By the way, why did you name the dog after me?" He would usually ask personal questions as he wants to know Yuuri as much as his family and friends.

Yuuri let out an embarrassed laugh before he answered Victor's question.

"It's because I've always idolized you when I was young. I read from a magazine that you have a pet poodle so I got one as well." Yuuri said fondly while remembering the times he and Yuko would gush over Victor as fellow fans. "I passed by this pet store on my way from school and saw one being sold. After I got my parent's permission to buy him, I hurried to the pet store and took home Vicchan. Yuko-chan and Nishigori were the first ones to see Vicchan." Yuuri the let out an embarrassed blush upon finishing.

"Would you mind telling me stories about Vicchan?" Victor inquired. "I would love to hear them."

"Not at all. I always wanted to tell you all about Vicchan." Yuuri said as he began telling Victor of his beloved dog.

* * *

 _"Ah Yuuri. He's so cute." Hiroko said as she looked fondly at the new member of the Katsuki family._

 _"What did you name him?" Toshiya asked._

 _"Victor" Yuuri replied._

 _"Then why don't we call him 'Vicchan' for short?" Hiroko suggested._

 _"Sure mom. This is your new home, Vicchan." Yuuri told the small brown poodle while the rest of his family were petting the 'new baby of the family'_

* * *

"When I first brought him home, he looks as if he wants to explore everything around him. He kept looking all over the place when I walked him around Yu-topia Akatsuki"

"I see. You never let him go then?" Victor asked.

"Only during that time. I let him roam around the next day though so he could get used to his new home. He actually gnawed on some of the furniture during his first few months here. I thought we got into trouble for that but mom and dad never got angry over it. They understood that dogs would usually do it out of boredom. I did buy him some chew toys after that so he wouldn't do it to the furniture anymore. Vicchan learned not to gnaw on the furniture after that. He's a smart dog." Yuuri said fondly.

"Makkachin also did the same thing. I honestly thought I would have to replace every furniture I had because of it." Victor said exasperatedly as he recalled the time Makkachin did the same thing.

"It's a good thing dogs learn fast. Otherwise, I would have bankrupt myself from repair fees trying to fix the furniture and other stuff Vicchan broke. I spent a lot of money for Vicchan after all." Yuuri said.

Both men laughed as they remembered the time their lovable dogs were being disobedient.

"So where does Vicchan sleep?" Victor asked. "I suppose you never let him sleep outside."

"He sleeps in my room during the night. Mom and dad bought him a small bed for him to sleep on but he rarely sleeps there. He would usually sleep beside me in my bed. He always sleep curled up right beside me. He loves it when he's beside me." Yuuri said fondly.

"Makkachin always sleeps beside me too for the same reason. Maybe they're afraid of sleeping alone." Victor said as he recalled that Makkachin never once slept without him beside.

"Vicchan eventually became my new alarm clock. Every morning, he would wake up before anyone else. He would jump around to wake me up or whoever was beside him. I usually wake up early to take a walk before starting the day so Vicchan would usually accompany me." Yuuri said as he recalled how his mornings would usually go.

* * *

 _"Vicchan! It's still too early." Yuuri said as he tried to get back to sleep. "Give me five more minutes."_

 _Unfortunately for Yuuri, Vicchan would not grant his request. Vicchan would usually lick Yuuri's face or put his paws on top of Yuuri to wake him up. Vicchan continued waking Yuuri up this way until the boy could no longer sleep._

 _"Okay. Okay. I'm up!" Yuri said grumpily as he finally wakes up to grant Vicchan's request._

 _Yuuri would then freshen up and dress himself before heading out. When he arrives at the door, Vicchan would already be there and urge Yuuri to go outside with him._

 _Smiling, Yuuri would then take Vicchan's offer._

 _"Let's go, Vicchan"_

* * *

"Vicchan would always greet guests happily. Whether that guest was someone we know or not, he'd happily welcome them. I think he was a dog that was perfect for Yu-topia Akatsuki. Vicchan enjoyed the attention everyone was giving him. He always has an air of confidence around him." Yuuri remembered fondly as he told Victor of Vicchan's personality.

"Unlike someone I know, at least Vicchan know how to carry himself with people" Victor said with a smirk on his face

"I wasn't born naturally confident like Vicchan, you know. Or even like you for that matter. I have always been a shy person." Yuuri said as a matter-of-fact.

"And that's what I love about you." Victor said fondly.

Yuuri then let out a small blush before continuing with his story.

* * *

 _"Welcome" Hiroko said with a smile on her face_

 _"Oh good afternoon Katsuki-san." Yuko said politely._

 _"Oh. Yuko-chan and Takeshi-kun. Wait just a minute. I'll call Yuuri for you" Hiroko said as she left the entrance to fetch Yuuri while his friends wait. They were going to skate at Ice Castle Hasetsu._

 _Suddenly, Vicchan appeared to warmly welcome Yuko and Nishigori into his home. His tail is wagging happily as he waits for the two to pet him._

 _"Oh Vicchan. It's been some time. Look at how you've grown." Yuko said while petting Vicchan_

 _"He's still a small dog though" Nishigori said as he took a closer look at Vicchan._

 _Yuuri appears on the entrance with Hiroko, ready to go with Yuko and Nishigori to Ice Castle Hasetsu._

 _"Well, I'm ready. Mom, I'll come back before dinner. I'm off!" Yuuri said as he left with his friends._

 _"Bye. Have fun." Hiroko said before going inside._

 _Vicchan waited until Yuuri and his friends left before going further inside. When Yuuri got home that day, Vicchan was the first one to get to the entrance. Vicchan would then warmly welcome Yuuri home like he always does._

* * *

"Vicchan would always be there whenever I come home, greeting me happily. Even after a tiring day, seeing Vicchan warmly welcoming me home would always wash away any stress I have. I would always end the day on a happy note." Yuuri said while his tone suddenly became melancholic. "Vicchan always welcomes me home until the last time we saw each other."

"When was the last time you saw Vicchan?" Victor inquired while being aware that Yuuri became more melancholic as he continues with his story.

Yuuri then said sadly as if he's about to cry, "The day I left home to study and train abroad."

* * *

 _As Yuuri was preparing to leave, Vicchan suddenly positioned himself on the doorway, inviting Yuuri to take him outside._

 _"Vicchan! You're not coming with me and that's final!" Yuuri said with a commanding tone knowing the dog thought they were going outside to play. It broke Yuuri's heart knowing that he and Vicchan wouldn't be with each other for a while. Yuuri has to chase his dreams of skating in the same rink as his idol Victor Nikiforov. Until then, Vicchan would have to be patient and learn to yearn for the time Yuuri returns._

 _Vicchan whimpered when Yuuri reprimanded him. Yuuri was waiting for Minako to bring him to the airport that will take him to Detroit, where he will pursue his dreams and train to be in the Grand Prix Finals._

 _"Don't worry Yuuri. We'll take care of Vicchan for you." Hiroko said as she picked up Vicchan so that he wouldn't follow Yuuri when he leaves._

 _"Take care when you're in Detroit" Toshiya said._

 _"Take care of yourself too Dad"_

 _"We'll be supporting you from here" Mari added._

 _"Thanks Mari-neechan"_

 _"Don't forget to call us anytime" Hiroko reminded._

 _"Don't worry mom. I will."_

 _"Yuuri. Ready to go?" Minako said as she arrived to accompany Yuuri to the airport._

 _Yuuri went near Vicchan to pat his head and say his goodbye._

 _"Goodbye Vicchan. Make sure to behave, okay? Take care not to hurt yourself and break stuff. Always keep yourself fed. Keep mom, dad and Mari-neechan company. I'll be back once I'm done with my studies and training in Detroit. I'll miss you while I'm there." As Yuuri said his goodbye, he can't help but cry. His family got worried but Yuuri assured them that he'll be fine._

 _"Sorry but I'll stop now. Don't worry. I'll be fine. Take care of yourselves." Yuuri said and waved as he left._

* * *

"In the five years I was way from home, I would call from time to time to ask how everyone is doing. Sometimes, mom, dad, Mari-neechan, Minako-sensei, Yuko-chan or Nishigori would call to inform me themselves and ask how I'm doing. They would always say Vicchan is fine and healthy. That he's been eating well, sleeping comfortably, running around and greeting guests as usual." Yuuri said as he recalled the phone conversations he had with his family and friends during the time he was away.

Victor listened well as Yuri continued. Suddenly, Yuuri looks like as if he's about to break into tears at any moment and Victor got understandably worried.

"Do you remember that after the last Grand Prix Final, you asked me if I wanted a photo with you? I declined your offer because I was depressed with a lot of things. One of those reasons was Vicchan"

"Why is that?" Victor asked, suddenly curious as to why Yuuri felt down that day.

"Because Vicchan died on the first day of the Grand Prix Finals" Yuuri said sadly as he remembered the time he received the news over the phone.

* * *

 _Yuuri returned to his hotel room after the first part of the Grand Prix Finals. He knew that his lackluster short program performance didn't receive a lot of points. But he would have to make it up with his free skate program. He needs to because his family and friends, no, the whole of Japan is cheering him on. Otherwise, all his hard work would have been in vain._

 _Suddenly, his phone rings. Yuuri wasted no time in answering the call._

 _"Yuuri." Mari was the one on the other line. Somehow, she sounded distressed. Did something bad happen while he was away?_

 _"Ah Mari-neechan. How are you guys doing?" Yuuri tries to hide his disappointment as he talked to his sister. His family doesn't need to know that he's not doing well mentally so that they wouldn't worry for him._

 _"We're really sorry Yuuri but Vicchan got into an accident today. We brought him to the vet as fast as we could but he didn't make it. We know you've been working really hard too so sorry for the wrong timing as well." Mari relayed the bad news as she's crying._

 _Suddenly, Yuuri dropped his phone as he took in the news of Vicchan's passing._

 _"Yuuri? Yuuri?" Mari was worried as she tried to coax her brother to talk._

 _"Sorry Mari-neechan." Yuuri said as he picked up his phone. "I'll talk to you tomorrow." Yuuri then disconnected the call._

 _Today was not a good day for Yuuri. Not only did he feel the pressure of this year's Grand Prix Final but he also has to accept the fact that his beloved Vicchan has just passed away. Gone are the times where Vicchan would wake him up and invite him to go outside. Gone are the times where Vicchan would happily welcome him home. Now, it feels as if his whole world crumbled before his very eyes._

 _Yuuri went straight to bed and cried himself to sleep._

* * *

Yuuri sadly recounted the time that he lost his love for skating, "The news affected me so badly that I self-destructed during my free skate performance. I couldn't tell anyone what happened and how I was during that time. Not even Celestino knew. Everything that happened that time made me lose my love and confidence in skating. I just finished the contract and went home not knowing what to do with my life."

While Yuuri was talking, a single tear trickled on his face. Suddenly, he found himself crying and stopped talking altogether.

Victor knew that skaters have a glass heart. And that Yuuri has the most fragile heart of them all. He knew from experience that the best way to comfort Yuuri was not to say anything and just stay by his side. So he readied himself to comfort Yuuri.

"Sorry. I can't stop my tears." Yuuri said while doing his best to control his tears. It might have felt embarrassing crying in front of Victor when he first arrived in Hasetsu. But now, Yuuri was already comfortable with Victor enough to confide his feelings and memories.

"It's okay. Here. You don't have to cry alone" Victor said as he hugged Yuuri, knowing this was the best way to comfort him.

Yuuri cried into Victor's chest while Victor kept his hand on Yuuri's head. A good half hour has passed before Yuuri calmed down. They spent another half hour comforting in each other's embraces. Neither man said a single word, afraid of breaking the serenity that they share in this tender moment.

"We should probably get going. I still have to practice for the Grand Prix Finals after all." Yuuri said as he stood up.

"Okay. Lead the way." Victor said as Yuuri helped him stand up. It is his duty as Yuuri's coach to train him after all.

Before they left, Victor took one last look at the room. Maybe it was his imagination or the light of the sun tricking his eyes. But Victor swore he saw a small, brown poodle barking happily at him from where he and Yuuri were seated before disappearing.

Victor smiled, knowing that Vicchan will always be by Yuuri's side. Now, Victor has been entrusted with that duty as well.

* * *

Author's note

I used my family's pet poodle as an inspiration for Vicchan. We never got to know much about Vicchan so I wrote this fanfic.

By the way, Happy Birthday Yuuri Katsuki (November 29). This fanfic is my present to you.

I pulled an all-nighter for this fanfic. I will do edits for this when I have the time. Because adult life gives me little time to do whatever I want.


End file.
